universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Demacia
This page talks about the Demacia from League of Legends. Summary Demacia is a strong, lawful society with a prestigious military history. It values the ideals of justice, honor and duty highly, and its people are fiercely proud. Demacia is a self-sufficient, agrarian society, with abundant, fertile farmland, dense forests that are logged for lumber, and mountains rich with mineral resources. It is inherently defensive and insular, partly in response to frequent attacks from barbarians, raiders and expansionist civilizations. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *King Jarvan III **Prince Jarvan IV Other Leaders/Military Leaders/Nobles *Buvelle **Lestara *Crownguard **Fossian **Pieter **Augatha **Tianna *Laurent *Lightshield **Jarvan I **Jarvan II **Catherine *Spiritmight **Catherine *Vayne *Tianna Crownguard Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Fiora *Galio *Garen *Lucian *Lux *Poppy *Quinn *Shyvana *Sona *Sylas *Vayne *Xin Zhao Military Units Infantry *Line Warrior *Demacian Soldiers *Raptor Knight Elite *Elite Guard *Military Elite *Palace Guard |-|Weaponry= Military Weapons Melee *Swords *Spears Ranged *Bows & Arrows Conquest Stats Tier 9-B Country: Demacia is located at the far western coast of Valoran, they cover a significant portion of land despite having a substantial military force. Territories Great City of Demacia * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: humans mostly * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 11: Exploration: The world that Demacia lives in, is based on medieval era, utilizing suits of armors, steel swords, Demacia's government is even based on Feudal Monarchy, and they do not even have very high level of technology. Power Source Divine: Nullification (Demacia's policy was one of anti-magic, and not only that they were able to harness properties from their home country which actually nullifies magic, making them an anti-magic state) Power Stats DC: Mountain: Prince Jarvan who can match Warring Kingdoms Garen who was claimed to be able to cleave mountains. Town: Prince Jarvan sparred with Garen and has demonstrated himself to be stronger than the other Demacia Champions. Small Town+: Garen when using Demacian Justice which has this amount of energy (Other Champions should be around this level). Wall: Demacian Knights should be around this level comparable to real world Knights. Street: The strength of regular soldiers, which should be comparable to real world medieval soldiers. Dura: Mountain-Town: Prince Jarvan who was able to take hits and trade blows with Garen. Small Town+: Garen was able to fight multiple times against Noxus champion Katarina. Small Town+: Other Champions of Demacia should be around this level of durability. Street: the strength of standard Demacian soldiers and knights. Speed: Subsonic: Most if not all Champions scale to Garen who could react to incoming arrows, both Reaction and Combat speeds. Athletic: Demacian soldiers are well trained soldiers so they should be able to reach these running speeds. Skills Despite Demacia's anti-magic means and techniques, it is their champions that have the most virsitility that they offer in their armies or battlefields against other champions. Strengths/Pros Demacia is one of the strongest military nations in the world and have been able to stand the tests of time for hundreds of years to prove it. They aver even well trained not just physically but morally as well as they have zero tolerance for surrender or flee as if it was their very mindset. Weaknesses Despite being one of the strongest military nations on Runeterra, they have a very small force in comparison, Plus they are a strict military nation with harsh punishments, and totally outlaw magic usage which would lead to several rebellions overtime. Gallery Demacia Citadel Of Dawn.jpg|The Citadel of the Great City of Demacia Poppy Login still.png|Demacia Soldiers with Poppy, Keeper of the Hammer Xin Zhao What Once Sailed Free.jpg|King Jarvan III with Prince Jarvan IV Galio OriginalSkin.jpg|Galio, the Colossus Category:League of Legends Category:Gaming Category:Fantasy Category:Protagonist Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Tier 9-B Conquest Category:Tier 11 Civilization